Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of Related Art
For example, when a still image is captured, it is desirable to perform accurate focus adjustment quickly in order to rapidly videograph a target subject. However, because behavior of the focus adjustment itself is recorded in a moving image and serves as a target of appreciation in moving-image capture, the quality of the moving image changes according to the type of behavior or the like. For example, when focus adjustment is performed too quickly/slowly for a user, when focus adjustment in which motion is felt to be undesirable is performed (for example, the entire speed is appropriate, but starting is too slow, ending is too sudden, or the like), or when unnecessary focus adjustment is performed (for example, a situation in which focus adjustment tends to change), it is recognized that an undesirable adjustment of focus on a target has been performed. In a situation in which the focus adjustment tends to change (when imaged content changes from moment to moment, when an imaging device moves during panning, tilting, and camera shaking, when a subject moves, and when a process within the imaging device such as brightness adjustment or white-balance (WB) adjustment changes), a captured moving image appears to continuously oscillate between states in which it is blurry and states in which it is in focus if the focus adjustment is rapidly performed to be appropriate for all situations.
In the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-038090, a process of limiting an autofocus (hereinafter referred to as AF) operation according to presence/absence of panning is disclosed. In the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S63-197176, a process of lengthening a stop time of AF when a change amount of a subject image is large is disclosed. In the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S63-207278, a process in which no AF is performed during brightness adjustment is disclosed. In the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-205650, a process of performing AF based on an importance determination result of a detected face is disclosed.